The Goblin Kingdoms
The Goblin Kingdoms The newest nation to be established on the surfacet of Ebisius. The first Goblins emerged in the year 417 settling on the southern coast of Ebisius, south of the borders of Grondor. The Goblins tunnelled into the mountainside and constructed a watchtower built into the cliff face. After developing a small amount of machinery The Goblins migrated east seeking out the help of the Grondorian people for building materials and tools. The Capital of The Goblin Kingdoms was established on the unnatural mountains on the eastern edge of Ebisius. After the initial structures were built, the Goblins experienced a food shortage. Once again the emissaries of Grondor lent their aide this time in the form of the knowledge of farming. The Goblin King once went on an expedition with the Tsar of Grondor and a small force from The Badgerian Empire into the realms of the Nether. On this journey the Goblin king was mortally wounded by a shot from a friendly musket during an engagement with a group of Blaze. His form was regenerated back at his cliff top keep. Geography The lands associated with the goblins are barren, worthless and entirely artificial. When a bystander views the goblin lands he sees millions upon millions of tonnes of worthless rubble and gravel thrown up onto the surface from the relentless tunnel digging below. Millennia of excavation waste lie for hundreds of miles in all directions. Entrances to the underground goblin labyrinth can be seen dotted throughout the abysmal landscape as caves, ranging in size to holes in the rock barely big enough for a cow to pass through to grand openings dozens of metres in width. The exhaustive tunnel network just beneath the surface has destabilised the entire region, many cave ins and sink holes dot the surface where the tunnel dug too close to the surface. Very little grows on the surface, the soil being infertile as a result of the shifting land. Bleak Castle Known to the outside world as 'Bleak castle' the goblin fortress of G'ress is the largest structure the goblins have ever constructed on the surface. Carved into the rockfaces of the Atoll mountains to the east thousands of goblins inhabit it. Three centuries before the Evocation of doom a long forgotten goblin chieftain amassed a huge following and attempted to sieze total power of the goblin tells. To achieve this he constructed a fortress separate from the interconnected goblin network to serve as a staging area. This worked very well, rival tells and powers broke against the walls that he had raised on the surface. The goblins were unused to having only one direct way of attack ( their tunnel networks criss crossed extensively so that there were always alternate routes if one should want them.) The castle resisted all attempts of attack but inevitably fell when the chieftain was betrayed by one of his captains who had nothte ambition of his predesecor. Bargains were struck with the new parties and the castle was abandoned. The goblins that now reside within its walls are no different from the rest of hte tells beneath the surface. Indeed the castle ( though throughly goblin) is , in true goblin tradition, carved into a series of minor goblin realms and territories, each jostling for power over the rest. Category:realms